Milk milk and more
by SailorVenus4KasukaHeiwajima
Summary: an epic tale of how shizuo and izaya have to face their fear and their feelings for eachother


Chapter 1

It was an early morning, 8:00am, a tires Shizuo made his way out of his bed and to his wardrobe, selecting the only bar tender outfit that wasn't ripped. 'I could have sworn that I had two left, not just the one!' Shizuo thought to himself. He slowly got dressed and stumbled downstairs to find Izaya! Holding a baseball bat! And his brother stood next to him.

"You can kill me bro but I invited Izaya round to talk out your differences, like NOW!" Kasuka looked deadly serious. He forced Shizuo into a nearby chair and Izaya quickly sat, he wasn't going to chance it with Kasuka!

There was no speech, just a stare down that had already gone on for twenty minutes. They knew that this was no way to settle it but if there was a winner they could both leave sooner. There was no way Shizuo was going to back down but Izaya was desperate for it to be over. Weakly, his eyes shut, rolling out several involuntary tears.

"I win Kasuka, now let this loser go home and whine to his mummy! I cannot stand his presence anymore!" Shizuo screamed. Izaya would leave!

Kasuka was looking over the dusty table at Shizuo and Izaya, the kind of look that says 'snog already'. He started laughing and looked at the cracked wooden door. It was obvious that Shizuo has used it to whack Izaya at some point. But it was nothing like a vending machine, letter box or bin! They would always stay number one in his book. If only his anger and hatred would come out in a different way, just because he is the strongest guy in Ikebukuro doesn't mean he has to throw everything around.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone, your yowie business is not mine so go ahead and I will leave you two boys alone." He winked at Shizuo and left the room giggling.

"Kasuka, come back, we were just planning another dollars meeting. We're going to meet down in the local park at midnight." Shizuo quickly thought up. "Maybe we should scope out the area, find the optimum place for a… low profile conversation, away from the police."

"Oh, then I guess that Mikado is incapable of doing that now is he. I would have thought he can arrange stuff." Kasuka questioned almost testing his truth.

Izaya and Shizuo stared at each other menacingly.

"The first person to the milk stand wins!" Kasuka dared them, already sprinting ahead.

"Well then, whoever gets there first gets a kiss from the other!" Izaya purposed to Shizuo. "So, what do you say?"

Shizuo didn't need to answer; he was already running to the stand. Laughing as he went Shizuo ran into Celty.

"You know I'm not gonna to win with you in my way" Celty said. "I'm gonna beat Simon to the hotdog stand so MOVE!"

Without time to respond Shizuo was already on the floor with dirt and gravel in his mouth and eyes, both stinging in pain. Holding his head Shizuo slowly got back on his feet but Izaya had already crashed into him.

"Wow, Hewajima I never knew you could fall down twice in a row!" Izaya laughed, helping Shizuo to his feet.

"Let's start again!" Shizuo blubbered but Izaya was already at the stand.

Kasuka stood looking onward at the two running at him. "You know Mr. Milk man, he really needs to hurry up! I got here before he even started running."

"Well let's get him some milk!" Izaya replied to Kasuka's comment and bought three cartons of fresh milk, giving one to Kasuka and heading toward Shizuo.

Walking on Shizuo had already locked on to the milk in Izaya's hand, darted to his side and snatched the glorious milk out of his hand, slurping out of the carton straw he said "Kasuka, you go home to stock up on some milk, I have some business to attend to!" winking at Izaya they walked ahead of Kasuka.

"I know you need to keep your yowie business to yourselves!" Kasuka laughed.. "I know about you two. Go ahead have your time."

On the way back to Izaya's house Shizuo thought, 'if I already lost my virginity there is no reason why some but sex wont fire me up, other than semen all-over his ass crack!'

"Hey boys, what are you planning, I thought you hated each other? Like, kill each other on the streets! What are you planning?" Celty had finally caught up with them. "Oh, have you seen my head? I'm having some trouble finding it."

"No Celty! I haven't seen your damn head! You ask me all the time! Do you even know it is here?" Izaya was looking really annoyed.

Suddenly, they ran as quick as they could and darted out of sight before the front door. Entering, they silently darted to Izaya's room and launched onto the bed, creaking under the weight. Clothes strewn all over the floor and kitten magazines covering the only patches of carpet left visible. With a giant picture of Izaya on his wall and his computer turned on to a lot of porn! Tossing and turning, they giggled and laughed, kissing and being dirty was what they do best. Never once knowing what was about to happen.

"Raise your hands you gay criminals! Don't try and run, we have you surrounded!" the chief of the police department was pointing a gun right in the middle of Izaya's eyes. "You thought you could get away but you can't. Give up while you still can!"

A sudden flash of light led to a blackout. No way to see, hear or feel anything. After what seemed like hours (but was really ten minutes) the sound of sirens rang through their ears. Shizuo and Izaya were on their way to prison. Ikebukuro would never see the pair of criminals until they were proved innocent and nobody would say that but one person. Mikado.


End file.
